This project is designed to provide statistical collaboration and consultation for Laboratories and Branches within the Division of Intramural Research (DIR). Particular consideration is given to statistical planning and design of experiments, statistical analysis of data, and statistical inference. Our collaboration has involved eight Laboratories/Branches, and the scope of the studies has ranged from the coordination and statistical management of a complex clinical trial to consultation on the appropriateness of the statistical analysis used for small laboratory experiments. Examples of studies with DIR include a randomized clinical trial of felbamate, a new drug for the treatment of intractable partial seizures (MN); statistical aspects of the epidemiology of Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease with emphasis on case clustering (LCNSS); examination of the relationship between the number of myelin lamellae and axon size in normal and 'shiverer' strains of mice (LENP); development of proportional hazards models for time to stroke with time dependent covariates (NE); a clinical trial of ganglioside therapy for diabetic neuropathy (MN); a pilot study of von Recklinghausen's neurofibromatosis (NE); comparison of mechanically and electrically evoked blink reflexes (CNP); logistic discriminant methods for classifying patients with complex partial seizures (NE and MN); IL2 treatment of brain tumors in animal models (SN); identification of risk factors for febrile seizures with a population based case-control study of six cities in China (NE); and stereotactic implantation of dispersed cells into the rat brain with focus on placement and survival (SN).